


meet me by the river

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff up the wazoo, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Madara, Self-Indulgent, Senju!sister, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: senju meets uchiha: of favors, surprises, arranged marriages, and domestic bliss.





	meet me by the river

_Late afternoon._

Imaja had slipped away to wander and gather herbs in her favorite spot by the river, and it all turned urgent rather quickly.

The water ran red with blood, and it wasn’t hard to find the source.

An armored man with long, unruly black hair sat on the opposite riverbank cradling a bleeding man to his body. They were half in the water, and all four of their hands were pressed to the bleeding man’s bare abdomen. The bleeding man was not conscious, and the weary expression on the other man’s face made it clear that he expected his companion to die.

Imaja crossed to the men and knelt before them in an instant, placing her hands over theirs before they began to glow with green chakra.

The long-haired stranger looked to her but didn’t move. He watched her focus before he stated,

"You're Senju."

"I am."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you letting me?"

He doesn't respond.

"I won't stand by and watch him die when I can heal him. He's done nothing so bad to deserve death here in front of me."

"He's done plenty to harm your family."

"Well, then maybe you'll remember this kindness, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Imaja batted away the Uchihas’ hands and covered the wound with her own. She worked on him until most of the wound had stitched back together. Her chakra was low; she applied salve and wrapped him in cloth.

"I think that's the best I can do, without running back to camp for more of my supplies. It should be enough for you to get him back safely."

They locked eyes.

"Thank you. Sincerely. He's the only brother I have left, and I almost lost him."

"I only wish I could've done more—but the wound was so deep..."

"You've done more than I ever could have asked for." He started to help his brother off the ground and into his arms.

"Oh! And take this!" She rifled through her bag and pulled out a packet of leaves. "Brew them into tea. It'll help prevent infection."

He gave her a skeptical look. She scoffed.

“I promise it’s not poison.” He took the packet, looking reluctantly apologetic.

"Thank you, again."

"Maybe someday we'll see each other again."

"I hope it is in a place of peace and not on the battlefield."

"Likewise. Take care, stranger-sama."

"Stay safe, little healer-hime." He turned his back to her, and she smiled.

&

_Hours later._

“Where have you been?”

“Out, among the trees.”

“Oh? Not the river down by the border? Your kimono is wet, imouto.”

“I-“

“No excuses. No matter where you went, you know you’re not meant to leave without an escort.”

“You can’t keep me caged here in the compound, I’m not a child!”

"Oh, well if you're 'old enough' to run off on your own now, then you're old enough to marry for the good of the family, aren't you?"

"Wai-"

"Tobirama, we agreed we wouldn't force her to—"

"That's before the war got this bad! If any negotiation is going to take, both sides are going to need collateral. Neither side can ever hope to trust the other without it."

"You-Tobi, you can't be serious! You would really... you hate me that much!? You _promised_!"

"No, as I recall, only Hashirama promised. I don't hate you; you're being dramatic. I had no intention of holding up our deal if the circumstances came to this, and they have. This was just a convenient time to bring it up to you—an arranged marriage has been back in our strategic discussions for weeks now. I too will likely have to marry—don’t act like you’re the only one experiencing misfortune."

She looked between her brothers and eventually settled on the eldest. "I-Hashi, you liar!" She stormed out in tears, voice cracking and unable to breathe their same air with the turn of events. An outcome she'd been dreading since the start.

"Imaja—"

"Let her have her tantrum. She will come back calm and prepared to do what she has to. She's smart, she'll do her duty in the end."

&

_A week later_.

Imaja lay with her head on the riverbank as the currents pulled and streamlined through her hair.

"I wouldn't drop my defenses like that if I were you. There's a war on, you know."

Imaja scrambled up to standing as her hair sopped water all down her kimono. She turned and held her tanto out toward the intruder, easing her grip on it once she recognized him.

"Hello, stranger-sama."

"Healer-hime." He nodded in greeting. _Would he be so kind if he knew I really _was_ the Senju princess? Would he take me hostage for the Uchiha elders? Would he kill me and leave me for my brothers to find?_

"You didn't need to scare me."

"If you were paying attention the way you should have been, you would not have been scared."

She slumped. "It's obvious I'm not much of a ninja, huh?"

"From what I have seen, you are a fine kunoichi, albeit too distracted for your own good."

A cheeky smile. "Thanks."

"Hn." A nod. "So, what has you so upset?"

"What makes you say I'm upset?"

"It's obvious, hime, don't play dumb with me, you know better."

"I-" She got choked up on a breath.

_My brothers are forcing me to marry so we can end the war.  
I can't say no without betraying my people. Instead, I'm betraying my heart._

"Can we not talk about it? Can we just sit? Swim, maybe?"

"You want me to swim with you?"

"Why not?"

“Hn.”

Imaja rolled her eyes and made three quick hand signs—sending the Uchiha front-forward into the water with a hit of the branch on the tree behind him. He stood still in the river chest-deep, in awe that anyone would have the audacity to _push him into the water_, especially a Senju. _Well it’s clear she is unaware of who I am_.

She giggled into her hands up until the point where the Uchiha flash-stepped to her and took hold of her wrists. The shock showed on her face halfway into her fall into the water, facilitated by the Uchiha’s pull.

Then she laughed even harder, hands up against his chest with her forehead leaning into his neck. The Uchiha looked down at the crown of the Senju’s head with amusement, allowing her (and himself) this rare moment of joy in wartime.

He helped her fight the current pulling at her sodden clothes as she spun them around, and he allowed her to splash him as much as she wanted. He’d never thought he’d indulge anyone the way he was indulging her. She caught him off guard, and he was better for it.

Eventually she pulled herself to her side of the riverbank to wring out her hair and silks.

"Oh, stranger-sama? What brought you to the river tonight?"

"I was looking for you." He winked. "Stay safe, hime." He climbed up his side of the riverbank, and he was gone.

&

_Weeks later._

"Madara is a good man, Imaja, we're not sending you off to hell."

"You're still sending me away. As an insurance policy among enemies. As a pawn."

"Imaja, get over yourself. This is not a novel occurrence in history, nor is it a punishment intended to harm you. It is a means to end a war. Your happiness is insignificant up against the lives of our clanmates."

"I know, I know. I'm doing it, aren't I? Are you going to take away my voice too, along with my choice? You're allowed to go on about your displeasure with your soon-to-be 'wife' and yet I'm not even allowed to be upset that my brothers are shoving me into the arms of a land of strangers. At least you get to keep your home, Tobi!"

"And here I thought you were so sick of staying home."

Imaja's eyes watered, and she didn't speak to Tobirama for the rest of the week's preparations.

&

_Days later._

She'd been dolled up in formal silks and fitted with an elaborate headdress. It was heavy, and she hated it. Her face was painted.

Tobirama side-eyed her on her knees beside him as they waited for Hashirama to return with the Uchiha envoy.

"Don't forget your formalities, Imaja-chan. We can't afford to lose this offer. He might be Hashi's friend, but he has a quick temper, and does not take well to being slighted."

A murmur. "I know, I know..." She fidgeted with her sleeves and stared at the ground in front of her, head bowed.

The tent flaps rustled and the Uchiha envoy followed behind Hashirama.

When she looked up, her eyes betrayed her shock in seeing her stranger-sama standing there beside his no-longer-bleeding-to-death brother, and a stunning Uchiha woman in full ceremonial dress.

"Senju Imaja-hime, this is my dear friend and head of his clan, Uchiha Madara-sama. Madara-sama, this is my younger sister, Imaja-hime."

She practiced mouthing _Ma-da-ra _as she bowed her head again and extended her hand.

Madara stepped toward her, took her outstretched hand, and kissed it in awe.

"A pleasure, Madara-sama."

"I assure you the pleasure is mine, hime."

From then on through the meeting they didn't once break eye contact.

The rest of the space faded out for Imaja in the newfound knowledge that she would be marrying the Uchiha stranger by the river.

"Senju Tobirama-sama, this is Uchiha Ashiko-hime..."

&

_An hour or so later._

Madara's brother managed to catch Imaja in a stolen moment of whispers before the visit ended.

"I must thank you for saving my life, hime. I didn't get the chance, before."

"Of course. I'd do it again, too. What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Izuna, hime."

"I'm so glad to see you well, Izuna-sama."

"Thank you, hime. I promise you've nothing to worry about from my brother. I understand this may be difficult for you."

"Not as difficult as I thought it would be this morning, I must say."

"And why's that?"

"Until you walked in, I didn't know your brother's name."

Izuna gave a knowing grin.

"I truly wish you good luck and love with him. I'll see you again soon."

"I look forward to it, Izuna-sama."

&

_Weeks later_.

"Mada-kun?"

"Hime?"

"Will y- would, would you spar with me?"

He tilted his head. "Would you really want me to? I won't go easy."

"I don't want you to go easy. My brothers never did. But they're so busy now, and far away... I don't have anyone to train with anymore..." Imaja stared into her lap to avoid Madara's eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, come along then, 'Maja-chan. Let's see what you can do." She looked up at him with bright eyes, took his outstretched hand, and followed him to a clearing beyond the treeline.

She fell into a stance appropriate for wood style and readied her hands.

Madara gave her a wicked smirk and drew his gunbai.

&

_Minutes later._

Out of breath, knocked flat on her back beneath one of her trees. "I guess they did go easy on me..."

"Oh, Imaja..." Madara went to her, helped her up, and cradled her face in his palms. "Don't look so disappointed, my love. You did so well, you're so strong, hime."

"You don't mean that."

"Have I ever said anything I did not mean?"

She frowned, and didn't meet his eyes.

"You didn't need your eyes... I was hardly even a threat to you..."

"But you were enough. Enough to protect yourself. To protect our little ones, when they come. You know I'm formidable; I am not your average threat. I can trust you to keep yourself alive when things are dire, long enough for me to get to you. I'm proud of what you can do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And you'll help me get better?"

"Of course, hime. And I am sure Izuna would gladly take you on as well. You are already proficient in ninjitsu, so we will work on your reaction time and shurikenjutsu. We'll show you clan tricks to break genjutsu, the ones you don't need our eyes for. You are an Uchiha now, Imaja-chan, you're clan. We will keep you safe and help you keep yourself safe."

"Thank you, Mada-kun."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead over and over and over again.

&

_Months later._

When Madara slid the door open to their home, Imaja wasn't waiting to greet him, which was unusual.

He knew she was strong, but he'd been a bit worried lately. He couldn't pin down why.

"Hime?" He dragged his fingertips along walls the way she did as he checked the rooms. "Imaja?"

Muffled, through a few walls: "'Over here!"

He turned. "Where, 'Maja-chan?"

"Here! Oh uh, kitchen! By the garden door!"

Imaja was slumped over on the floor, fiddling with the bottom of the now-bent door panel.

"I fell and knocked the door out of its little sliding track. I can't figure out how to put it back in and set it right."

"Hime, you don't have to fix that yourself. I would have done it, or called someone over."

"I know, but it looked like it'd be _easy_." Imaja pouted and scooted over so Madara could assess the damage.

"But then I was worried I'd accidentally make it worse if I pulled too hard, and I didn't want you to be angry, so I'm not really getting anywhere."

"Why would I be angry, hime? I just want to know if you're alright. How did you fall?"

"I just tripped, Madara-sama, I'm perfectly okay."

"There's really nothing else to the story?" He went in for a kiss to the side of her head.

"I-I might've been a little dizzy lately, but really Madara, I'm alright."

"Imaja-chan."

"Mada-kun, I'm fine, honest! It'll pass."

"I would prefer if you saw a medic to be sure-"

"I am a medic, Madara! Am I not good enough anymore? You don't trust me now? Must you really oversee or double-check everything I do!?" Your temper flared, and his eyes narrowed in warning.

He had little patience, and even your defiance could wear him a bit thin.

"Excuse me, Imaja-chan, want to try that again?" She deflated in response.

"I-I'm sorry, I.. you caught me, I haven't been feeling myself... I don't mean to take it out on you..."

He sighed and cupped her cheek. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, you have so much going on already without my silly dizzy spells."

"They are not silly if they're troubling you. I am meant to protect you, to care for you. I want you safe and healthy, hime."

"I-I know, Mada-sama."

"Tell me if they continue? Or if anything else feels wrong?"

"I will." Madara cuddled her close, and she hid her face in his chest from the shame of what she was really keeping from him.

&

_A week or three later._

Madara caught Imaja emptying the contents of her stomach into a potted plant (for the second time) and demanded answers.

"M-Madara, I can explain-"

"You said you would let me know if anything got worse!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"This better be good, hime."

"I- we-" A breath. "Madara, I'm pregnant."

He stuck stone still. "And you did not think to _tell me_ sooner!?"

"I-It- I was worried it wasn't a good time, that you'd be upset with me, with the last of the war, with... _this_..."

"Our _child_, Imaja?" He looked incredulous, now moved close, palms pressed to her belly even with only the hint of a pudge. "I could _never..._ hime, I'm _overjoyed_."

"A-are you really? You're not mad? You wanna keep her? Him?"

"With all that is left of my heart."

Imaja beamed and threw her arms around her husband. She blinked.

"Oh, we should tell my brothers, shouldn't we?"

"I suppose we should."

"You scared?"

He looked at her. She looked back. "Yes, a little."

"Ha! I knew it! Big bad Uchiha Madara's afraid of my older brothers!"

"They are... protective. And emotional. And there are two of them."

"We can bring Izuna for back up?"

A pause. "Yes, let's do that."

&

_Months later._

Imaja, heavily pregnant, sat by the riverbank washing her clothes.

Madara sighed.

"Imaja-chan, we have attendants for this, you know."

She peeked back over her shoulder to confirm the voice matched the face.

"I know." She continued to wring out a thin white dress. "But I wanted to do it myself."

"And why's that?" Madara came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Needed an excuse to come down to the river." Imaja blushed a little smile and leaned back into Madara's touch.

"Hn." He crouched down and took her wrists, setting aside her washing and bringing both pairs of hands to cradle her belly, damp from the river. He sat back and eased her into the space between his legs, wrapping himself around her and trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders.

"My princesses..."

Imaja laughed like birdsong and nested further back into the safety of Madara's body.

"So sure she's a she, hm?"

"Mm." He leaned in close by her ear. "I want an heir with our strength and your kindness. My eyes, but your sight. Ruthless. Forgiving. She will be _everything_." Imaja's eyes grew teary, her voice wavering.

"And how do you know?"

Madara kissed right into the space behind her ear.

_"Because you are her mother."_

Imaja's tears slipped past her upturned lips.

"And if your firstborn is a son?"

"Then he too will be everything, just the same."

A whisper, full of all she had to say, _"Madara-sama."_

"Hime." So soft, so sweet—no one else would ever believe it. He turned her cheek and their lips touched. Their breaths ghosted between each other's mouths, and they were both smiling.


End file.
